<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PWP需要什么标题？ by Wodema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858306">PWP需要什么标题？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodema/pseuds/Wodema'>Wodema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Woke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodema/pseuds/Wodema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们来了一发<br/>也可能不止一发。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>陆尧/宋琛, 陆死琛手</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PWP需要什么标题？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊哈，你回来了。”门打开的时候，陆尧有一瞬间几乎以为他走错了楼层。</p>
<p>他的办公室满地都是纸片——那些生死攸关的文档，记录着哪个岛屿藏身着毒枭的文字，被毫不留情地当作废品从书柜上扔出来，沦落为某人的地毯。</p>
<p>而罪魁祸首把腿搁在他的办公桌上，上半身深深陷入他的椅子里，惬意地半眯着眼，把他桌上最后一个回形针用橡皮筋弹飞。</p>
<p>陆尧敢打赌，他的桌子和一些文件上绝对会发现宋琛的脚印。这就好比你养了一只心高气傲的猫，一旦不再盯紧它，它就会把你的生活搞得像垃圾处理厂一样乱，还会耀武扬威般当着你的面一步一个脚印踩上去。</p>
<p>“你不应该在这，”他踢开面前的文件走过去——这地方几乎不能下脚，保罗他们是怎么在看人的？</p>
<p>“你说这个吗？”一副手铐被扔到他面前，对方还炫耀般的转了转手腕，“没有我打不开的锁，就是这个迷幻剂……”他发泄般向后仰去，大声呻吟着抱怨，“……我花了一年又一天才摸到锁孔，你们真应该训练一下绑架的职业素养。”</p>
<p>“说来听听，”陆尧坐到办公桌边缘，居高临下地打量着他，他昨天忙着帮一个蠢蛋买通检察官，得到宋琛消息的时候只来得及吩咐保罗一句把人给他带过来，但他很确信他说的是把他锁到自己的31号安全屋里而不是办公室。</p>
<p>宋琛偏过头盯着他——阳光下看他的眼睛偏近茶色，看起来更像一只猫，“下次不要让我再喝什么乙醚加冰茶了，”一想起那个味道他就忍不住皱眉，“……还不如一棒子把我敲晕。”</p>
<p>拜之前的调查所赐，他几乎能够想象宋琛睁着那双湿润的深色眼睛，恬不知耻地和所有人调情，然后拽上随便某个人在酒吧的卫生间来一发的场景。他会放荡地呻吟祈求，翘起屁股方便男人在他紧绷的身体里冲刺，甚至用后穴的抽搐让对方失控地射进去。</p>
<p>“该死的，疼。”宋琛大声抗议，使劲抽出陆尧抓疼的胳膊：“怎么……呜——”</p>
<p>陆尧堵住了他的嘴，霸道地抵住他的上颚舔弄。宋琛呻吟了声立刻给与了回应，两个人唇舌交缠争斗，像是一场战争谁也不肯认输。快感从唇舌烧到了下腹，他们坚硬的勃起不自觉地蹭在了一起。</p>
<p>男人不耐烦地站起一把把他从椅子上拉下来，用力过猛使得两个人踉跄地跌到地上。</p>
<p>“操！”宋琛迷糊地咒骂了一句，仰着头舔舔陆尧的嘴唇，他身上还带着昨晚在夜店鬼混的烟草味和他最喜欢的那款香水味：“你好重……”</p>
<p>他受不了，他绝对受不了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>温热水流从花洒里流出，冲洗掉不属于两个人身上的气味。在宋琛跪在瓷砖上把陆尧吸出来一次后，浴室里已经满是交缠的麝香味，煽情得像是GV的拍摄现场。</p>
<p>“去……去床上。”宋琛伸手去够浴巾，被陆尧直接拉住。<br/>“别，就在这。”陆尧看着沐浴后浑身泛红的男人，刚刚平息的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动。他不只想要和他上床，不，那不够，他想要在他皮肤上咬出痕迹，想要射满他的全身，让宋琛哪怕在罪案现场也要只能用力夹住屁股，否则别人就会看到著名的国际盗贼流出属于他的精液。他要这个男人只为他张开双腿，而其他人只要闻一下都会知道这个火辣的罪犯属于谁。被脑子里的想象刺激到失神，他用力把男人压在墙壁冰凉的瓷砖上：“我们玩点不一样的。”他用宋琛的领带把宋琛的双手系上。摘下领带的过程中包含着宋琛数不清的嘀咕还有报复性的踢蹬，但但手腕间传来熟悉的触感的时候他又安静下来。</p>
<p>难伺候的很。</p>
<p>“哇哦，我的禁欲先生是个隐藏的变态。”宋琛拧头看着背后下流地勾起一个懒洋洋的笑容：“你得知道，这玩意可困不住我。”</p>
<p>“你不会挣开的。” 陆尧语调冰冷地命令，满意地看到男人因为他的话语而颤栗。</p>
<p>“为什么？”宋琛舔了下嘴唇，竭力表现一副不在乎的样子。</p>
<p>“因为我会用手指头操开你，碰触你的敏感点，让你一遍遍地濒临高潮但你射不出来因为你被完全地绑住了。”陆尧一边说一边用修长的手指顺着男人的脊柱向下：“你会分泌足够多的肠液直到它们从我的手指上滴出来，你会扭动的身体像个荡妇一样哀求我的阴茎插进你湿透了的小穴，直到那时我才会操你，一遍遍地操你直到我允许你被操射为止。而除了尖叫和哀求，你什么都做不了。” 陆尧满意地把被后穴分泌的液体湿透了的手指抽出来，抹在男人大腿的内侧：“别否认，你喜欢这个。”</p>
<p>宋琛没有立即反驳，他沉默了一会，陆尧几乎能听到他思考的声音，这很扫兴，但好在最后他的理智被药物作用和身体双双背叛，“操我。”他咬牙切齿地命令，却因为无力而显得毫无威胁性。</p>
<p>他很喜欢迷幻剂对宋琛造成的影响，平时那个总是礼貌的假笑着周旋于各种场合间的国际罪犯不见了，取而代之的是一个完全不加掩饰自己情绪的宋琛——喜欢就更加主动，一旦有一点不顺意就一脚踹开。坦诚的能一眼看穿。</p>
<p>陆尧享受这种感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“手扶着洗手台，张开腿。”棕发男人按照陆尧的指令站好，立即低下头，避开镜子里的自己。</p>
<p>“抬起头，看着镜子。”陆尧啪的一声打在他的臀部，鲜艳的红色立即涌了出来。宋琛转过身，恶狠狠地瞪他。陆尧不为多动地又抽了一下：“我说了，看着镜子，没有我的允许一秒都不许离开。”</p>
<p>“对不起，”男人顿了下，突然低喘着笑了一下，突然说道：“我不会求你把你的大家伙插进来，不会求你让我只能嘶喊你的名字，不会求你不停地抽插直到我射到你的身上，用你的精液填满我，顺着我的腿流下……”</p>
<p>他从没为一段话硬成这样，陆尧为自己的失控而恼怒，他惩罚性地一次伸进了两只手指，男人立即颤栗地发出一声呻吟。</p>
<p>“告诉我你的感受，诚实点。”他摸到了宋琛最敏感的位置，若有似无地抚弄。</p>
<p>“很热，很紧。”他们在镜子里对视着，男人似乎想逃开他的目光但最后还是按照命令看着镜子。他的浑身都在泛红，被发胶定型的卷发已经散乱了，几缕不服帖的发丝垂在他眼前，性感到会让方圆十里的男人失控。宋琛似乎已经被羞耻感弄到崩溃，他大声喘息着：“想要……陆尧你是不是不行”</p>
<p>“不行？”男人轻笑着，意味深长地顶下身体。他们的下半身都是赤裸，这让宋琛毫无障碍地感受到男人的勃起：“我刚才该射到你的嘴里，这样你就会知道我为你变得多硬，多烫……” 他威胁性地按压敏感点，男人的身体立即拱起。“想要什么。”</p>
<p>“你，我要你，要你……” 声音颤抖到像在啜泣，宋琛感觉自己快要被延迟的快感推到奔溃。他大口喘息着，眼前一阵发白。</p>
<p>“要什么，再多一根手指吗？。” 陆尧再探入一根手指，掰住男人的头确保他无法避开镜子里的景象：“感觉到了吗。你的小穴把我的手指完全吞进去了，紧紧地吸住我，完全不想让我离开。你这样招待过多少人，他们会看到你这个样子吗？你的那些通缉犯同伴知道你愿意随时张开腿让人插进来吗。告诉我，宋琛，他们知道自己崇拜的英雄实际上……是个荡妇吗？”</p>
<p>宋琛浑身颤栗地射了出来，几滴白浊失控地洒在光滑的镜子上。他在男人的怀里抖成一团。</p>
<p>“我记得说过没有我的允许你不能射。” 陆尧不算温柔抚摸着宋琛刚刚射完的阴茎，力度刚好让敏感的部位发疼：“准备好接受惩罚了吗？亲爱的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那夜的最后，宋琛已经无法站立了。陆尧用手圈住了他的阴茎，然后如同他宣告的那样一遍遍地操他，但完全避开了敏感的腺体。每当他快要高潮，陆尧就会退出他的身体，而是在他湿滑的臀缝里来回抽插射出来，滚烫的精液就顺着他的后穴口流到他腿上，让他空虚的身体浑身颤抖。他几乎就要恳求了，但男人专注狂热的眼神让他闭上了嘴。</p>
<p>迷幻剂的药效还没过，但那只会让他感觉到醉酒般的眩晕，并不足以让他完全丧失思考能力。他知道这个控制狂想要什么，他要他完全的臣服，而快要崩溃的身体不断逼迫着他说出之前无论多么疯狂都没有说出的话：</p>
<p>“求你，求你。”</p>
<p>“求我什么？”</p>
<p>“求你操我！求你，让我射出来……”宋琛脸上一片模糊，生理性的眼泪让他看不清镜子里扭动着屁股无耻哀求的自己。</p>
<p>一切痛苦都在这时结束了。陆尧修长的手指撸动着他，阴茎用力地在他身体里抽动，每一下都准确地碰触在腺体上。宋琛疯狂地迎合着男人，快感从前后袭来，像是狂潮席卷走了所有理智，浑身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着。他失控地呻吟，完全不知道自己在说什么，直到男人的动作失去了节奏，低吼地射在他身体的内部。那些滚烫的粘液把他灌得那么满，像是所有的空虚都被填满，像是难言的孤独都消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>